Spellsword
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Just a story about an Altmer who joined the Thalmor, and his old friend/rival who just happens to be the Dragonborn meeting again. May or may not become a romance. Contains Companions and DLC content (mostly). Rated for dirty language. Probably sucks.


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my characters.**

_Roar!_

Penelope looked around, trying to spot where the dragon was.

_'There's that scaly bastard!' _Penelope thought, looking at the flying reptile in the distance.

She ran, and as she neared, she heard battle cries, and saw a summoned Storm Atronach and a mage hitting the dragon with spell after spell.

The dragon landed, and began fighting a spellsword and a warrior, while the mage hit the overgrown flying lizard with spells from behind.

They were wearing Elven armor, and-

_'Thalmor!'_

The dragon burned the spellsword to a crisp, and grabbed the other with his maw before tossing the unfortunate elf aside like a rag doll.

The Altmer was most certainly dead.

Meanwhile, the mage let out a bellow of rage, and tried to get closer.

He was throw to the side by the dragon's spiked tail.

By the time the Thalmor Judiciar hit the ground, Penelope made her move.

Her Dragonbone swords cut into the dragon's scaly hide with ease.

It roared in anger, and snapped at her.

The dragon left an opening, and Penelope took it.

She climbed onto the beast's head and dug her blades into its skull.

The dragon gave one last roar before dying.

Penelope jumped off just as the dragon began to 'burn'.

"I hate this part." Penelope mumbled as she began to absorb the soul.

Her teeth were clenched, and she fought to stay standing.

It was overpowering, dominating, but she was stronger.

She refused to fall to her knees.

She refused to submit.

It was finally over, and she could move again.

Off to loot the dragon, and the dead Thalmor.

Rather, mostly dead Thalmor.

The mage was still alive.

_'Should I just finish him off or- Oh damn. I'm going to regret this.'_

Penelope was already walking towards the fallen mage.

"Oi. Altmer. Can you hear me?" She called out as she kneeled next to him.

He let out a groan of pain.

_'That's a lot of blood, but-'_

The Imperial woman took out a dagger, and began cutting the Altmer's robes off, revealing his bloodied and bruised chest.

_'Deep gashes, probably several broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung.'_

Strangely enough, his wounds were now barely bleeding, but were still far from minor.

She prodded his chest gently, minding his gashes and counting off the broken ribs.

About five were broken, and three were cracked.

Luckily, none had punctured a lung.

_'Surprising- wait. Did he...'_

She could 'feel' traces of magicka.

The elf had already began healing his wounds before she got to him.

Penelope couldn't help but grin.

_'You pointy-eared bastard.'_

He had healed any smaller wounds, and managed to close the larger ones.

Soon, he'd be mostly healed.

Penelope fished out a Potion of Vigorous Healing, and uncorked the bottle with her teeth.

"Hey, Altmer. You need to drink this." She said, one hand holding up his head, the other pressing the bottle to his lips.

She tilted the bottle as he opened his mouth.

Soon, he had drained the bottle, and most of his wounds were healed.

"Now. I'm going to heal the rest of your wounds, and take you back with me to my house in Whiterun, so you can rest. Got it?"

"Finally learned some restoration magic, have you, Lexus?" The elf said weakly, a pained smirk on his face.

Wait...

There was only one person who called her by her last name.

Then...

The Imperial's blue eyes widened.

"Dietrich!?"

"Took you long enough, Lexus."

He tried to laugh, but only got a few chuckles out before crying out in pain.

"Careful, Dietrich. You're not entirely healed yet." Penelope reminded, placing a hand gently onto the mer's chest.

"Right. What are you waiting for?"

The Imperial rolled her eyes, but nonetheless began to dual cast Heal Other.

Once the spell was cast onto the Altmer, he felt immensely better than before.

"Competent." he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You seem almost competent now. At least, in restoration."

"I should hit you, but I don't feel like healing you again."

Dietrich laughed, and this time, it didn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, then." Grumbled the woman as she prepared to lift the mer.

He didn't realize what she was doing until the Imperial actually lifted him up into her arms like a man would his happy bride.

"What are you doing!? Put me down this instant!"

Penelope grinned.

"No. You're too weak to walk right now, Dietrich. Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"This is demeaning!" He hissed.

"You'll get over it."

"Lexus!"


End file.
